Рин Мироку
: For other uses, see Rin (disambiguation) : "Я жду... хотя кого, не знаю." :: ―Рин Мироку : "I've been waiting... though for whom, I don't know." : ―Rin Miroku Рин Мироку - младшая дочь семьи Мироку. Родившись с мучительным чувством того, что она ждет кого-то важного, молодая девушка иногда помогала своему отцу и матери с их галантерейным бизнесом, пока ждала кого-то. Rin Miroku was the youngest daughter of the Miroku Family. Born with the nagging feeling she was waiting for someone important, the young girl occasionally helped her father and mother with their dry goods business while awaiting that someone's return. Биография Ранние годы : "Не только сегодня. Вчера, за день до этого и даже задолго до того, когда я был рождена." : ―Рин о своем чувстве ожидания : : "Not just today either. Yesterday, the day before that, and even long before that—since the time I was born." : ―Rin regarding her feeling of waitingsrc Рин родилась в семье Мироку примерно в 820-ых годах по календарю Эвиллиоса. Воспитанная своими родителями Кай и Мэй вместе с ее старшей сестрой Мику, Рин росла, чувствуя, что она ждет кого-то, хотя она и не знала кого. В конце концов, она начала помогать с галантерейным бизнесом своей семьи. Когда большой пожар прошелся по Энбизаке в 838 году, она, ее мать и сестра находились дома, в то время как огонь разорял главный город на другой стороне реки. Вскоре после этого, семья обнаружила на левой руке Кая сильные ожоги. Позже Рин узнает, что ее сестра начала встречаться с Киджи Яреро из Ярера-Зуско фирмы. Rin was born into the Miroku Family sometime during the EC 820s. Raised by her parents Kai and Mei alongside her elder sister Miku, Rin grew up feeling that she was waiting for someone, although she didn't know who. Eventually, she began helping with the family dry goods business. When a great fire struck Enbizaka in EC 838, she and her mother and sister remained at home while the fire ravaged the main town on the other side of the river; shortly after, the family discovered the back of Kai's left hand was severely burned.1 She later learned her sister started dating Kiji Yarera of the Yarera-Zusco Firm.2 Возвращение Швеи : "Вы ждете кого-то, Онее-сан?" "...Почему ты так думаешь?" "Не знаю как, но я почувствовала это по вашему лицу." : ―Рин и Кайо Судо : "Are you waiting for someone too, Onee-san?" "... Why would you think that?" "Somehow, I get that feeling from your face." : ―Rin and Kayo Sudousrc В начале 842-го года, Рин осталась смотреть за магазином в отсутствие остальных членом ее семьи. Увидев женщину, подходящую к магазину, Рин засомневалась в ее самочувствии. Она представилась женщине, попутно рассказав, что ее родителей не было дома и что ее сестра на свидании. Затем Рин объяснила, что она просто следит за домом, и что она не может ни принимать какие-либо заказы, ни продавать какие-либо кимоно, так как она не знала о ценах. На вопрос о том, что она ждет свою семью, Рин ответила утвердительно. In early EC 842, Rin was left with watching the store due to the rest of her family going out. Seeing a woman approach, she questioned if she was alright. Bluntly replying that her parents weren't home and that her sister was on a date, Rin introduced herself. She then explained that she was housesitting that day, and that she couldn't take any work requests nor sell any kimono since she didn't know the pricing. Asked if she was waiting for her family, Rin confirmed the fact. Затем она заявила, что она не просто ждет свою семью, рассказывая о странном чувстве, сопровождающем ее с самого рождения. Услышав это, женщина согласилась с ее чувством, и Рин, увидев ее одинокое лицо, спросила, ждет ли женщина кого-то. Когда женщина спросила, почему она так подумала, девочка призналась, что прочитала это по лицу. Увидев, что женщина отвернулась, Рин извинилась за грубость, перед тем, как сказала, что люди, которых она ждет, никогда не возвращаются. Женщина ушла сразу после этого. She then stated that she wasn't just waiting for her family, explaining her strange feeling she had since birth. Hearing the woman agree with her sentiment, Rin saw her lonely expression and asked if the woman was waiting for someone herself. When the woman inquired why she would think that, the young girl admitted it the feeling her face gave her. Seeing the woman turn away, Rin apologized for being rude before being told that the people she was waiting for were never coming back; the woman left immediately after.3 Позже в том же году, Рин начинает ухаживать за своей заболевшей матерью. Чуть позже, Рин поприветствовала вернувшегося домой отца. На его вопрос о Мэй, Рин объяснила, что она еще спала, и что она ей лучше. На вопрос, где Мику, Рин предположила, что она дома у Киджи. Услышав это, ее отец выдал напыщенную речь о том, что Киджи - подлый иностранец и о том, что несмотря на его неодобрение, Мику познакомилась с ним. Рин прямо сказала ему, чтобы он не кричал на нее из-за этого. Затем она увидела, что ее отец идет к задней части магазина. Later that year, Rin began watching her mother after she became sick. She later welcomed her father home. Asked how Mei was doing, Rin explained that she was still sleeping and that she had gotten better. Asked where Miku was, Rin guessed she was still at Kiji's house. Hearing her father rant about Kiji being a despicable foreigner and dating Miku despite his disapproval, Rin bluntly told him not to yell at her about it. She then saw her father go to the back of the shop.4 Убийства в Энбизаке Узнав, что мать Рин была найдена зверски убитой, ее семья скорбела о потере. Узнав, что через несколько месяцев Мику была убита таким же образом, Рин горевала по своей сестре, плача в течение нескольких дней.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Позже она вернулась в город, где вырос её отец, чтобы отдохнуть и завести новых друзей в прохладной местности. В какой-то момент, девочка приобрела одно из четырех зеркал Люцифении и, заключив договор с Демоном Гордыни, вспомнила о своей прошлой жизни как Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш и узнала, что Кайо Судо убьет ее на берегу Онигасимы. Через некоторое время она вернулась домой примерно на неделю и вышла с Каем. Просматривая магазин шпилек, Кай спросил, нравится ли ей шпилька, которую он держит, и она полусердечно согласилась. Затем она выбрала золотую шпильку для себя. Когда её спросили, будет ли она носить её или просто иметь в упаковке, Рин подумала об этом, прежде чем принять решение носить его. В Оуке предложение она бы поставил его на как ее "старшая сестра", Рин поблагодарила "старушку". Встретившись с тишиной, Рин вскоре осознала свою ошибку и исправилась, бросившись к лавочнику. Сидя перед зеркалом, пока женщина работала с ее волосами, девушка услышала Кай спрашивать о ее времени в Amayomi и Рин весело делится. Ее отец сокрушался, что она уедет примерно через неделю, прежде чем пообещать присоединиться к ней к весне в следующем году; Рин согласилась, что она будет ждать его. Как только Оюка закончила, Рин посмотрела на свое отражение, очарованная ее новым внешним видом. Затем она спросила Кая, и он подтвердил, что это выглядит хорошо, добавив, что ее кимоно не подходит и что он выберет новое для нее, как только они вернутся домой. Удивленная, девушка хихикнула с красивой улыбкой, прежде чем отправиться домой с отцом, рука об руку. В ту ночь девушка пошла на пляж и ждала, пока Кайо не прибудет позже в тот вечер. Приветствуя женщину, портной спросил, откуда она ее знает, и Рин указал, что она представилась. Услышав заявление Кайо, что они никогда не встречались раньше, Рин отмахнулась от странного поведения женщины и призналась, что она также могла услышать ее имя от своей матери, сестры или даже мечты. После выявления видения у нее во сне, Рин спросил Кае поверил в прошлые жизни до раскрытия зеркалом силы она владеет и свою схожесть с Парные клинки Левианты портная обладала. После раскрытия воспоминаний, которые она пробудила, и что она знала, кого она ждала, девушка услышала, как Кайо издевался над ее прошлой жизнью как детской фантазией и сказал, что ей все равно, что она думает. Заявив, что она не умрет, пока она, наконец, не воссоединится с Алленом, девушка сказала, что вместо этого убьет портную. Подняв зеркало над головой, Рин услышал извинения Кайо и сказал ей заткнуться, прежде чем кричать на демона гордости, чтобы дать ей силу победить портную. Когда она поняла, что ответа не было, Кайо неоднократно разрезала девушку, и она рухнула. Когда Кайо пожелала ей счастья в следующей жизни, Рин издевалась над запоздалой добротой убийцы, когда портной взял ее шпильку. Затем она посетовала на свою неспособность остаться в живых и извинилась перед Алленом за то, что он не мог ждать, пока он не придет за ней. Окончательно поддавшись ее ранам, Рин умерла.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 наследие In the days following her death, Rin's body was never found and her disappearance was investigated in connection to her mother and sister's murders. Kai later fled the town before being confronted by Kayo while wearing all three women's articles of clothing and subsequently murdering him shortly before her arrest.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 7 When asked why she had murdered the women while on trial, Kayo claimed it was because they were in an affair with her husband. She was soon after convicted and executed for her crimes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka When Gakusha asked about Kayo's gibbeted head, the monk was told about her ghastly murder of Mei and the other Mirokus.The Weathered Head at Onigashima Через несколько дней после ее смерти тело Рин так и не было найдено, и ее исчезновение было расследовано в связи с убийствами ее матери и сестры. Позднее Кай покинул город, а затем столкнулся с Кайо, нёсшую все три женских предмета одежды, а затем убила его незадолго до ареста.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 7 когда ее спросили, почему она убила женщин во время суда, Кайо утверждал, что это было потому, что они были в романе с ее мужем. Вскоре она была осуждена и казнена за свои преступления.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka когда Гакуша спросил о виселице Кайо, монаху сказали о ее страшном убийстве Мэй и других Мироку.The Weathered Head at Onigashima Личность и черты характера Рин был любезной, но языкастый девочкой. Поддерживая вежливую манеру поведения, особенно с незнакомыми людьми, она также была довольно грубой, прямо говоря все, что было у нее на уме.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Помимо этого, у Рин было мучительное чувство, что она ждет кого-то, хоть она и не знала, что этот кто-то был на протяжении всей ее жизни.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 В результате, она часто думала об этом человеке, надеясь понять свое странное чувство. После проигрыша своим матери и сестре, Рин была немного расстроена и стала значительно менее отзывчивой, хотя в конце концов и приободрилась немного.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Несмотря на то, что она сильно любила свою семью,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Рин не желала терпеть гнев Кая из-за выбора своей старшей сестры.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Имея близкие отношения с Мику, ей было особенно тяжело принять смерть своей сестры. В итоге она решила взять отпуск, чтобы ее эмоциональные шрамы зажили. Тем не менее, ей все еще нравилось, что отец любил ее до безумия, и была действительно рада золотой заколке, что он купил для нее. После того, как к Рин вернулись воспоминания о Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, Рин, дорожив своими отношениями из прошлой жизни с Алленом Авадония, наполнилась решимостью встретиться с мальчиком до своей смерти несмотря ни на что.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Умения и способности Рин была достаточно ответственной, чтобы следить за магазином своей семьи. Кроме того, она неплохо помогала бизнесу, который обеспечивал всю ее семью. Тем не менее, она имела ограниченные знания о системе бизнеса, не знала цен на их кимоно. После заключения контракта с Демоном Гордыни, Рин могла излечиться от любой травмы, нанесенной человеком, заключившим контракт или человеком, со схожими демоническими силами. Rin was trustworthy enough to watch over her family's shop alone. She was also decent at business, helping out with her family's livelihood. However, she had limited knowledge of the business' systems, not knowing the pricing of their kimono.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 After contracting with the Demon of Pride, Rin was able to heal from any injury unless dealt by another contractor or similar demonically-fueled attack.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Связь с персонажами Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: предыдущее воплощение Рин. Заключив следующий контракт с демоном Гордыни, Рин восстанавливает воспоминания о себе как о принцессе Люцифении. Кай Мироку: отец Рин. Рин сильно любила своего отца и выполняла свои обязанности как его дочь в их семейном бизнесе. Несмотря на это, она не разделяет его взглядов в отношении иностранцев и не побоялась бросить ему вызов. Кроме того, Рин негодовала всякий раз, когда он был необоснованно зол. Мэй Мироку: мать Рин. Рин сильно любила свою мать, ухаживала за ней во время болезни и выполняла свои обязанности как ее дочь в их семейном бизнесе. Мику Мироку: сестра Рин. Рин любила Мику и обращалась с ней ласково. Кроме того, она была хорошего мнения о парне сестры, в отличие от своего отца Кай. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Rin's previous incarnation. Rin regained her memories as the Lucifenian princess following her contract with the Demon of Pride. Kai Miroku: Rin's father. Rin loved her father deeply and performed her duties as his daughter, pitching in with the family business. Despite this, she did not share his views regarding foreigners and was unafraid to challenge them, also irritated whenever he was unreasonably angry. Mei Miroku: Rin's mother. Rin loved Mei deeply, caring for her while sick, and performed her duties as Mei's daughter to pitch in with the family business. Miku Miroku: Rin's sister. Rin loved Miku and referred to her affectionately. She also was willing to think the better of her boyfriend, in contrast to their father Kai. Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Имя Рин на японском записывается с помощью иероглифа 燐, что означает "фосфор". *Рин разделяет свое имя с представляющим ее вокалоидом - Кагамине Рин. *Как и ее предыдущее воплощение, она также заключила контракт с Демоном Гордыни и использовала имя Рин. *Ее фамилия на японском записывается как 三六, что означает 36. *Фамилия Мироку - это отсылка к атомному номеру Криптона, химического элемента, в честь которого названа Crypton Future Media Inc., компания, выпустившая вокалоида Кагамине Рин. *Rin's name is written as 燐 in Japanese kanji, using the kanji for "phosphorus". *Rin shares her name with that of her representative Vocaloid, Kagamine Rin. *Like her previous incarnation, she also forged a contract with the Demon of Pride and used the name Rin. *Her surname is written as 三六 in Japanese kanji, literally meaning "36".Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) *The name Miroku is taken from the atomic number of Krypton; this is a reference to Crypton Future Media Inc., the company that produced Rin's representative Vocaloid. Галерея Концепт-арт= Mirokusisterprofilescrop.png|Rin's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Песни= Yellow_hairpin.jpg|Rin as she appears in The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Книги= KayoWaltz3.png|Rin as she appears in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook miroku family.PNG|Rin on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka TailorKayoRin.png|Rin as seen in the novel |-| Манга= QuartetsKaiRinKayo.png|Rin as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsKayoBlack.png|Kayo's skewed memory of Rin in the manga Появления References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Кагамине Рин Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka Категория:Jakoku Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Серия "Семь Смертных Грехов" Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series